


Bestfriends and Bruises

by Planet_Gelato88



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planet_Gelato88/pseuds/Planet_Gelato88
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia never thought Natsu, her best friend could come close to hitting her. But when she pushes him too far, he attacks her, leaving her with bruises on her forearms. Her two guildmates, Gajeel and Gray, quickly realise something is wrong and will do anything to get to the bottom of what made Natsu hurt his closest friend... But the answer they find is not the one they were expecting...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic so go easy please.

Lucy glanced back at the pouting dragon slayer trailing behind her as she and Natsu made their way back to the guild. She could admit that their last job had been tiresome, so everyone was bound to be on edge, but the night before the journey back to Magnolia Natsu and happy had brawled and were both too stubborn to apologise. 

"Oh, Natsu, will you please cheer up a bit? I hate to see you so dispondent. And you've been this way ever since you and Happy fought." Lucy said, trying to coax him into being at least a little bit happier. 

"But Luuuucy," Natsu whined, as he continued to drag his feet, "He still won't apologise!" 

Fighting her surprise that Natsu even knew what the word apologise meant, Lucy frowned and grabbed Natsu's vest making him match her walking pace. 

"Yes, well perhaps he's waiting for you to apologise to him." 

"That's not going to happen." He growled, taking Lucy a bit by surprise at his sudden annoyance, but she was determined to fix whatever had happened between the two that had left them both in such a rotten mood. 

"And why not?" She demanded, poking at his cheek. 

"Because." 

"Because what?" 

"Just because!" He snapped, "Just drop it already! Jeez, Lucy." 

Lucy scowled at him, refusing to back down just because he raised his voice. If he thought that would deter her, he was dead wrong. 

"Is it some stupid pride thing because if it is-" 

"Lucy-" 

"Then just get over it and-" 

"Lucy, please-" 

"No, listen to me, your pride shouldn't cost you your friendship with Happy so-!" 

Natsu swung around, gripping her arms so hard she gasped in pain. Their noses were scarcely a hairs breadth apart as Natsu roared, "SHUT UP!" One of his fists rose making Lucy flinch backwards in shock, his arm visibly shaking as he fought the instinct to hit her. 

Fangs bared he hissed at her, "You have no idea what happened between us, so keep your stuck up, spoiled little nose out of it, ya hear?" 

Lucy was scared, terrified, as Natsu pulled away from her and stormed off to Mavis knew where. Adrenalin simmered in her veins. Never before had Natsu ever been violent towards her, or had even been considered anything like a threat. He was her partner. Her most trusted friend. But now he felt dangerous, and Lucy hated it. 

Tears welled up in her eyes, but not from the swelling bruises now clear and growing on her forearms, no, they didn't heart her like the pain in her chest. Natsu could have hurt her. He- he would have hurt her had he not chosen to storm off instead. 

Slowly, as if remembering she had legs, Lucy forced her feet to move, one after the other, gradually taking her along the familiar route leading to the guild. But she stopped suddenly when she felt bile rise in her throat. Oh God, Natsu would of hit her, he- he would have... His fist had been clenched as it always was when he was delivering a punch. Except, it had never once been directed at her before. Oh God- 

Lucy felt dizzy. Suddenly, she doubled over, vomiting her guts up from fear and confusion. Staggering to a near by tree, she rested against it to support herself and tried to gather her thoughts, but her head remained foggy. Lucy's knees felt weak when she pushed herself up and finally reached the guild. 

Unsteadily, she pushed pathetically at the doors in an attempt to opened them. Immediately she was hit with the familiar laughter and merry cheers that usually made her smile, but today they just made her head start to throb. Over at a table in the corner, away from the rowdiness of her guildmates, sat Levy, Gajeel, Gray and Juvia. Levy beamed when she spotted her and beckoned Lucy over. 

Slowly, Lucy walked over to the group, forcing a smile onto her face as she sat down next to Gray and Levy. Instantly, she noticed Gajeel's face fall- his skin paling as he regarded Lucy with shock. She gritted her teeth and silently prayed that he wouldn't comment on all the smells coming off of her at the moment. 

"Hey Lu-chan, how are you?" Levy grinned, oblivious to her dragon slayer's reaction as she reached out to embrace her friend. "I feel like it's been way to long since we last spoke. How's your novel going?" 

"Uh, I'm afraid I haven't written much recently. You know, writer's block and all that." Lucy chuckled. At the same time, she realised the bruises on her arms were now a stark contrast to her pale skin. Hurriedly, she slipped them under the table. Obviously, wrong thing to do. Immediately, Gray's eyes followed the movement and widened at the deep, purple marks he glimpsed before her arms were hidden from sight. 

He froze, before abruptly standing up, drawing the attention of more than a few guild members and making Lucy cringe. 

"Gray sama?" Juvia quired, tugging gently at the ice mage's sleeve, "Is everything alright, my love?" But he didn't reply. Instead, Gajeel silently rose as well, walking around the table to whisper into Lucy's ear. 

"Outside, Bunny Girl. Now." 

Lucy's heart sank at the looks she received from both Gray and Gajeel. Levy rose to her feet, confusion written on her face but Gajeel spoke softly to her, quickly persuading her to sit back down without following them. Gray lead them through the back door and into the sunshine. She couldn't meet their stares. She just couldn't do it. Not when they were both so full of worry and anger that it made her heart ache. Gray opened his mouth to speak but paused when Gajeel lightly put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

"My nose is strong, Bunny Girl. And right now I can smell a ton of shit on ya that shouldn't be there." Lucy began shaking, the subtle grimace on her guildmate's face told her that he noticed it. " Look, I'm gonna tell you what I can smell and try and put stuff together. I just want a yes or no, ya got that?" 

Lucy nodded. 

"You've been sick." 

"Yes." 

"But not from any kind of illness, right?" 

She nodded, watching as Gray shifted impatiently to her right. 

Gajeel's jaw tightened at her answer, "You were sick- because you were terrified of something." 

Another nod. 

"And it was a person that you were scared of. The same person who gave you those bruises?" 

Lucy felt her throat go dry, but tried to speak anyway, "That's right." 

"A... A dragon slayer?" Gajeel croaked, losing his stoic facade now that his speculation appeared to be true. Gray's head shot up when Lucy nodded in confirmation. 

"What?" He barked, "Who the hell was it? Sting? I swear if it was him I'm gonna-" He fell quiet when tears started falling freely from Lucy's eyes and a terrible sob wrenched itself from her throat. Gajeel didn't have to be a dragon slayer to know who it was. 

"It was Salamander, wasn't it?" 

"The hell?" Gray muttered, his eyes flickering to the bruises again, "Natsu would never do that to you. He- he just wouldn't. He cares about you too much." 

"I thought so too..." Gajeel growled, "but my nose never lies. Natsu is definitely the one who did this." 

Both men glanced at their guild mate when they heard Lucy's small snuffle. 

"He... He would have hit me, had he not stormed off. He would have hurt me. I... I never thought he would do that. I never even imagined it. Why would he do something like that? Does he hate me? Have I done something wrong to him? What if I-?" 

"Don't." Gray mumbled, "Stop doing this to yourself, I'm sure he wouldn't hurt you if he knew what he was doing. There must be a reason why he's acting so fricken stupid." 

Gajeel grunted, "Sounds like it. Now if Lucy doesn't mind, I think I'm going to pay Salamander a visit. You coming?" He asked, cocking his head to the ice mage. Gray nodded, squeezing Lucy's hand tightly before turning to follow the dragon slayer. His eyes already alight with the anticipation of a good beating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes. It's very late as I write this.

Gray couldn't help the anger surging through him as he followed Gajeel, eyes narrowed as he watched the dragon slayer track down Natsu. What the hell would have made him snap? 

He'd been so close to hitting Lucy. Never before had he come close to harming her- ever. Heck, he barely even raised his voice at her when he was genuinely mad. 

Not when it came to Lucy. 

He loved her too much to hurt her. Gray still remembered the conversation they had had when Natsu first confessed to him. 

_"Hey, Gray?" Natsu asked, his voice so unnaturally quiet that it took Gray by surprise._

_"Yeah?" He replied, snatching the wine canteen from Natsu's hand and swigging deeply. The sun was just starting to melt into the horizon and the rest of the guild were celebrating Erza and Jellal's engagement whilst the two friends sat perched atop the roof._

_They both had a reputation for bickering and brawling to no end- but the truth was they were close. More so then most people believed. The trust ran deep._

_Gray waited intently for Natsu to speak, not expecting the words that eventually fell from the dragon slayer's lips._

_"Is it crazy for me to think I'm in love with my best friend-?"_

_Gray's hands shot up, "Woah! I love you too, buddy, but I don't swing that way! Sorry, but I-!"_

_Gray smirked as Natsu threw a punch his way, quickly blocking it with a chuckle._

_Natsu scowled, "That's not what I meant and you know it!"_

_Gray's smirk fell away and he put down the canteen when he glimpsed the true sincerity in his friend's eyes. So intense, so uncertain and yet so hopeful. Gray sighed._

_"You mean, Lucy?"_

_"Yes. Yeah, Lucy." Natsu met his gaze, worry briefly crossing his face, "Is that crazy? I'd tell Happy but I just can't, do you- do you think that's weird? Because I know that everyone thinks I'm a dense idiot and all and that love seems like something that is too hard for me, but I-"_

_"No."_

_Gray smiled, "No, it's fine. Good, in fact, people may think you're an idiot but anyone can fall in love. Even you."_

_Before Natsu could protest, Gray added, "Also, everything you and Lucy do shows that you two are incredibly close, I think that if you told her she would accept your feelings."_

_The relief in Natsu's eyes spoke volumes. A smile graced his face as the sun finally slipped below the horizon of Fiore._

_"I hope you're right."_

Gray was awoken from his thoughts by Gajeel's firm grip on his arm. 

"Yo, Stripper, we're here." He grumbled .

Indeed, they had found Natsu. 

He was sitting in a grove of fruit trees, his head hung low in his hands as he muttered words of anger. But Gray didn't think they were intended for Lucy. 

"Salamander!" Gajeel shouted as he slid down the sloped bank and into the grove. Gray felt renewed fury stir in his gut as he went to follow suit. 

"Alright, spill!" Gray growled, sliding down the bank to look over his friend, eyes narrowed dangerously, "What the hell did you do to Lucy?" Natsu flinched but rose to meet Gray with little hesitation. 

"What's it to you, Ice Bag?" He snarled, already making to turn away from the ice wizard but Gajeel barred his way. 

"Listen," Gajeel said, glowering, "You are gonna tell me what happened, or- if you'd rather- I can beat it outa ya." A grin lit up his face, "I know which I'd prefer." Natsu snarled in annoyance but his eyes flashed with something like pain, Gray wished he could have been sure but it was gone in less than a second. 

"That's none of your business." The dragon slayer retorted, "Now, piss off." 

"Ha!" Gray barked, "No offence, but when you attack our guild mate, and leave her _bruised_ ,  it becomes our fucking business. So you'd better-? 

"I bruised her?" Natsu breathed. 

Gray fell silent at how pale his friend went and for just a moment, regretted how bluntly he'd delivered the news. 

"Yeah, you did." Gajeel said sharply, "But you also bruised something else. Your relationship with her." Gray sucked in a breath at how defeated Natsu looked but hold onto the dimming anger in his heart. After all, he'd hurt Lucy, his nakama, and he couldn't just let that slide.

Gajeel continued, "You better tell us what the hell happened between you and that damn cat of yours, or else I can promise you a first class trip to the infirmary, and don't think I won't come through- I always do." 

Natsu gritted his teeth and Gray suddenly felt the uncontrollable urge to punch him. Jeez, why did this guy have to be so stubborn? 

"Oi, Flame Brain." 

Natsu had barely turned in his direction when Gray's fist collided with his jaw. He stumbled backwards and, very ungracefully, fell on his ass with a satisfying thud. Gray vaguely registered Gajeel's quiet chuckle before he moved to stand above his friend.

The fire wizard stared at him, trying to get to his feet but Gray placed a foot heavily on his chest. "Don't even try. You only get to stand up after you tell us what the hell is going on." 

Natsu sighed and reluctantly sank back into the grass. 

"..." 

"Well?" Gray demanded. 

"... You two are stupidly persistent." 

Gajeel smirked, "Quit stalling, Salamander." 

He huffed, "Alright fine. It started on the last night of the job we did in Crocus. We were all tired, the spies we were sent to catch were really frustrating so all of us were beat, but Lucy was the most exhausted. So, she retired earlier than Happy and I. It was then that Happy said that he'd seen Lucy with another guy who was way out of my league. He... He said how I would never stand a chance against this guy. 

"Stupid isn't it. But thing is I got jealous over this guy I had never even met before and I guess I took it out on Happy. Started yelling, and all that stuff. He looked really shocked and blurted out that he was just joking. That I was overreacting... But he also said, "it's not as though you love her, or anything, and she doesn't love you so stop getting grumpy." And I guess that made me explode because-?" 

"Because you really do love her." Gray murmured. 

Natsu nodded, moving his arm that had come to rest across his eyes to reveal such sadness in his gaze. 

Gajeel scoffed, "If you love her, Why'd you hurt her?" His eyes rested on a small clump of wild flowers, hands fisted, "I know I could never do that to Levy, no matter how mad I was." 

"Yeah, well you and Levy obviously love each other. You don't need to be worried about some random guy stealing her heart and whisking her far away from you." 

Gajeel scowled, "Even if that were the case, I wouldn't come close to hitting her. I would never leave _bruises_ , Natsu." 

Natsu snapped, "No. You'd nail them to a tree, wouldn't you?" 

Gajeel surged forwards so quickly Gray didn't register it. He grabbed Natsu's head and slammed it into his knee, staining the grass around them scarlet. 

His voice was deathly cold when he spoke. 

"For your sake, I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that. Now about these bruises." 

Natsu grimaced and pushed Gajeel away from him, as well as shoving Gray's foot away in favour of sitting up.

"I didn't mean to." 

"But you still did." 

"I know," he sighed, "But I didn't mean to, like I said. As pathetic as it sounds- I panicked. If I told her why I couldn't apologise to Happy, I'd have to admit I love her, which..." He let out a dark chuckle, "She would probably get scared by or find amusing. Both outcomes scared me... I don't... Want to lose her, you know?" 

Gray sighed, "Yeah, we know. Where's Happy now?" 

"Staying with Wendy and Charle, of course. Haven't seen him since the trip, he flew back instead of walking with us. "

Gray finally allowed Natsu to take his hand and helped the dragon slayer to his feet. 

"Just so you know, you're still a jerk." 

A weak smile appeared on Natsu's face. Small. But a smile nonetheless. 

"Yeah, I know..." He paused for a moment before adding, "thanks, you guys." 


End file.
